


The Best of Intentions

by Gaynin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: When you think you're helping someone out but you really should have minded your business.





	The Best of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> What up it's me fergie and I'm back with another Magnus/obscure pairing fic hope ya'll like! Enjoy!

It’s obvious to everyone, who isn't Magnus Burnside, that Bureau of Balance member Avi has a huge crush on said Magnus Burnside. 

Taako and Merle often share knowing looks at the canon docks as Avi took the extra time to stutter the safety protocol to them while his hands sweat, always offering to buckle Magnus in himself but never the other two. 

Magnus just smiles and says “I got it!” cheerfully strapping himself in as Avi watches his arms move. 

On several occasions, Taako and Merle witness Avi try to approach their table behind Magnus in the cafeteria only to get too nervous and walk away. Never getting close enough for Taako to even casually acknowledge him. 

Once Taako and Merle had even made themselves scarce and watched with bated breath as Avi almost, _almost_ reached the table only to turn heel and power walk in the opposite direction. Carey and Killian had been watching along with sad pouts fit for watching a lost puppy. 

They feel like they have to do _something_ for his sake cuz jeez the guy couldn't even stay at the same party with Magnus for too long. He just stood in the corner drinking from a party cup, mooning over Magnus and watching as he and Killian locked themselves in an arm wrestling match for a straight 45 minutes. Then he excused himself early, looking warm as an oven. Taako felt it his nosey duty to make Magnus aware of Avi’s exit even if all he got for his trouble was a thoughtful “Huh, hope he's okay.”

Taako gripes about this fact to Merle who thankfully never made fun of Taako’s interest in the two boys, probably because he felt the same way.

“Well ya know… there is a way we could _encourage_ Avi to be _honest_ with Magnus.”

Taako eyes the mischievous cleric.

~~~ 

Avi feels a tingling in his skull and he rubs at the back of his neck, panicked for a moment and the strange sensation. But then he sees Magnus Burnside before him, almost bumping into him. His heart pounds and the fear he felt at whatever the weird feeling he had felt could mean went away, just Magnus’ presence made him feel safe. 

“Oh, hey Avi!” Magnus smiles easily, beautifully “didn't see ya there. How are ya man? You disappeared pretty early last night, thought you'd stay for Taako’s dessert it was pretty great. What happened? Were you alright?”

Avi smiles back a little bashfully but happily and says “Yeah I was fine! I just went home to touch myself while thinking of you.” The smile falls from his face and his eyes bulge at the realization of what he just said. 

A little ways away Taako and Merle’s jaws drop. 

Magnus said “Oh okay I'm glad y- WAIT WHAT”

Avi tries covering his mouth but his hands fall away and he says “Uhh it's true! I touch myself and think about you fucking my mouth!” Avi’s brows bunch up in terror as he continues “I-I just think you're so beautiful and heroic and your thick muscles turn-me-on-and-I-just-want-your-big-cock-thrustingInBetweenMyLipsUntilYouComeALLOVERMYFA-MMMMM!” Avi clamps his hands over his mouth and runs as fast as he can away from Magnus, screaming into his palms, tears streaming down his face. 

Merle and Taako watch the man run past them and Merle says “ooo that did not go as planned.”

Taako looks back at Magnus standing there stupefied. A very small group of people staring at him and the spot Avi had stood. Someone whistled. 

Taako uses his telepathy and speaks directly into Magnus’ brain _“hey mags, uh, xyb my dude.”_

Magnus looks down to see his pants tented and blushes even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the worst of intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937482) by [tvrntechgodhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead)




End file.
